Ras Frostwhisper
| affiliation=Stromgarde (former), The Scourge :Cult of the Damned | occupation=Overseer of the Scholomance | status=Killable | faction=Combat | instance=Scholomance | location=Scholomance }} Ras Frostwhisper was a level 62 elite lich of the Scourge, overseer of everything that happened in Scholomance, and a teacher. He watched over and taught all those who rose to the position of 'Dark Master'. He was a lieutenant and favored pupil of Kel'Thuzad. Background Ras Frostwhisper was once a human mage from Stromgarde. He was a hedge mage, a rogue wizard that never received his formal training from Dalaran. He was among the first to join the Cult of the Damned and quickly advanced through its ranks. He turned himself over to the Lich King when the Scourge invaded, in return for immortality. Upon the ground in Stratholme, within the Slaughterhouse, Ras Frostwhisper took a dagger to his own neck and cut from one side to the other-- all the time with a smile upon his face. His corpse fell onto Menethil's Gift and it is there that the Lich King raised his fallen corpse as a Lich, granting him immortality while Leonid Barthalomew the Revered looked on. He now spends his time overseeing the operations in the necromancy school of Scholomance. Magistrate Marduke has a plan to rob the lich of his powers, return him to his mortal form, and slay him once and for all. Conversion to Mortality It seems that Ras Frostwhisper does not have a phylactery to contain his soul, like most liches. The soul of the fallen can still be found at Menethil's Gift, where he rose as a lich. The soul will cling to a Keepsake of Remembrance from the lich's earlier life, and then to the physical form of Ras Frostwhisper, restoring his mortality. This is one of the few instances of an undead having his mortality restored. Quests * Abilities * Fear * Frostbolt * Frostbolt Volley - a spell that deals damage to all enemies in the room. * Chill Nova - deals 675 Frost Damage and slams everyone in a 5 yard radius back agains the wall of his lab. * Freeze - freezes the target in a block of ice, putting him out of action for several seconds. * Ice Armour Strategy It's not too difficult to kill Ras Frostwhisper as long as the healer keeps the tank alive. He has quite a lot of health. Using the Soulbound Keepsake for the quest can be tricky as it channels for 20 seconds, has a 15 yard range, and causes threat. However, a competent team should be able to keep him busy for the duration. If you try to solo the conversion process you may find it a bit difficult, since he usually will cast Ice Block before you are done channeling, which will break the channel. I found if I cast a stun on him at the start of the fight, I had enough time before he got to the Ice Block spell (Since he usually does them in a certain order). Another nice thing is that if you're a pally and you do the quest to turn him normal again, he actually is still "undead" after you convert him to mortal, so your undead spells will still work! Loot Notes * When transformed into a human, Frostwhisper still retains all of his abilities, and will count for the Scholomance achievement. Trivia *Ras Frostwhisper appeared as a random Hero of the Scourge in Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos. *His name is also similar to the Lich, Ras Splinterspine. Patch changes * * * References External links es:Ras Frostwhisper Category:Liches Category:Bosses Category:Scholomance mobs